rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Demiurge
The Demiurge are among the rarest and strongest hybrids in all of existence as they happen to be the children of the Primordial Beings. Each Demiurge inherits the nature and concept attribute their parents present. Characteristics When a Demiurge is conceived, it will not have any of its powers from the very start as they will remain human until their 10th birthday. Because they are part human and while still young, they can succumb to human needs to sustain themselves. When a Demiurge is born, unlike a Nephilim or Nephalem's birth, a mother giving birth to a Demiurge is nothing more but traumatic as a normal human delivering a child, so delivering a Demiurge child is safe. A Demiurge will inherit all of it's parent's nature and concept attribute for example if the Primordial Being is the concept of Light, then the Demiurge will inherit all light-based powers and nature. The Natural Order can only allow an individual Primordial being to have only one Demiurge child. If a Demiurge has a child with another Demiurge then this will result in that child having a mixture of both nature and concept attribute, also it will only be at least equal to any of their parents due two the human heritage of preventing the child from becoming stronger. A Demiurge child that has a Demiurge and mortal human parent will end up being two times weaker than its Demiurge parent due of the added percentage of human heritage. In Orion's case, he is actually a Demiurge conceived by two Primordial Hybrid, meaning he's a full primordial being and is stronger than any Primordial Being in existence and is the only one of his kind. Known Demiurges Ava Nelson.jpg|Ava Nelson (Daughter of Goddess/Demiurge of Life) Damon 3.jpg|Damon (Son of Death/Demiurge of Death) Betzalel (DOHH).jpg|Betzalel (Son of Chaos/Demiurge of Nothingness) Yaldabaoth.jpg|Yaldabaoth (Son of God/Demiurge of Light) Vincent Solomon (Dylan O'Brien).jpg|Vincent Solomon (Son of Destruction/Demiurge of Destruction) Orion (Fabian Wolfrom).jpg|Orion (First Demiurge/Primordial Hybrid of Light and Life) * Ava Nelson (Demiurge of Life) * Damon (Demiurge of Death) * Betzalel (Demiurge of Nothingness) * Yaldabaoth (Demiurge of Light) * Vincent Solomon (Demiurge of Destruction) * Orion (First Demiurge/Primordial Hybrid of Light and Life) Powers and Abilities * High/Mid Tier Nigh Omnipotence (3rd Strongest Abstract Entities): A Demiurge possesses an immense amount of astronomic power due of being a hybrid between a mortal human and a Primordial Being. While they may not be strong as their parents, they certainly are the strongest hybrids in all of existence as they inherit their parent's nature of concept and many unique and dangerous powers that make them unpredictable. They are powerful enough to even outmatch other powerful beings like Nephalems and other angelic half-breeds. they can take on the likes of Shards, who by fact are slightly stronger than them, but it may depend on their opposite concept nature. * Archon Creation/Summoning: All Demiurges are capable of calling forth many Archons, the servants of all Demiurges. An Archon's nature varies, depending on the nature of the Demiurge that calls on them. Some Demiurges can choose to create their own Archons. Note that every Archon will be loyal to the Demiurge, not matter what. * Concept Attribute: Based on the nature they inherit from the Primordial Parent, a Demiurge can have either one of the following seven concept natures in existence. A majority of their powers and attacks are based of of these concept attributes. ** Light: Manipulate all essence of Light. ** Darkness: Manipulate all essence of Darkness. ** Life: Manipulate all essence of Life. ** Death: Manipulate all essence of Death. ** Time: Manipulate all essence of Time. ** Space: Manipulate all essence of Space. ** Nothingness: Manipulate all essence of Nothingness. ** Creation: Manipulate all essence of Creation. ** Destruction: Manipulate all essence of Destruction. * Cycle of Life Manipulation: A Demiurge has control over the cycle of life, meaning they have the full totality of manipulating the Wheel of Life. For example they can make the young old or make the old young. They can heal a person by removing their injuries and end up trading a nearby person's health and then they carry the first person's injuries while the first is now in great shape. * Demiurgos Blast: A Demiurge can release a powerful sphere shape energy attack that is capable of annihilating anything below a Primordial Species Level Entity and if it harms a primordial Species, it will leave them severely wounded, unable to fight. The color variation depends on the Primordial Parent's nature, for example Ava's blast is a mixture of white and green, Damon's color is mixture of gold and blue, Betzalel's blast has the appearance of a space cosmos, and finally Yaldabaoth is that of a bright yellow light. * Demiurgos Smiting: A Demiurge can smite individuals much like angels or Greater Demons, however if they focus their on an entity that takes possession of a human or individual, for example if they were to kill an spiritual demon, a Demiurge would only smite the demon while the human remains unharmed and alive. * Empathetic Mimicry: A Demiurge can mimic the powers and abilities of those around them through associated emotions Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Demiurges: Apparently all Demiurges are immune to any unique powers of other Demiurges such as gaining powers from emotions or using the ability to control the cycle of life. Only their concept nature based attacks can work on each other. * Opposite Concept Nature: Attacks or beings that are the opposite nature of the Demiurge can greatly harm them such as a Demiurge being attacked by those of darkness, however this works back ways as the Demiurge itself can greatly harm those individuals of it's opposite nature. * Mortality: Despite being immensely powerful beings, the Demiurge apparently is still a mortal and as such they can succumb to human needs to sustain themselves during their time as infants and up until their eighteenth birthday. Magic spells/rituals can affect their senses or body but would wear off in a short while. It is noted that when a Demiurge is born, they are immediately just a normal mortal until they reach their 10th birthday, which is where they finally obtain their primordial-like powers. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: Their own parents can still outmatch and kill them, but they can hold their own for a short while. * Nephalems: A Nephalem is powerful to outmatch the Demiurge when they have yet to reach their full potential at their 18th birthday. More so ever is that a Demiurge of Light or Darkness faces off against a Nephalem, the Nephalem can use both light and darkness against them, so it would no the an easy match and can be potentially killed by a Nephalem. At full maturity, a Demiurge is stronger than any Nephalem, including one sired by an Arch-angel/demon and can use their unique powers to kill them with ease except not when one is using its true potential. * Shards: The Shards are the fragments of Primordial beings and are slightly stronger than any Demiurge. Much like the Demiurge, they also inherit any concept nature based attacks from their Primordial predecessor so it can prove dangerous as a Demiurge of life can be vulnerable to a Shard of Death but it works both ways for both individuals as either of their nature based attacks can greatly harm each other. Weapons * Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy a Demiurge. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Species and Primordial Beings can harm or kill the Demiurge to their vital organs like Archangel Blade, Necro-Scythe, or Archdemon Blade. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Half-Human Category:Hybrid Category:Demiurges Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Human Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Light and Darkness Category:Alive Category:Obliteration Series Category:Age of Heroes Category:Battle of the Zodiacs Category:Demiurgos Wars